A million suns that shine upon me
by Prongs Padfoot and Mooney CO
Summary: Spock había sido el sol de Uhura. Pero nunca se imaginó que Jim sería el planeta para el que el brillaría. Fem!Kirk/Spock. Alusión Spock/Uhura. Pre-Bones/Uhura. Rating T porque soy paranoica.


Disclaimer: la franquicia de ST y la remake de J.J. Abrahams es de… bueno, J. J. y Paramount. Yo solo… utilizo a os chicos un rato para pasar el rato. Si tan solo me pagaran por cada momento que pienso en ellos, sería tan rica como Bill Gates.

Summary: Spock había sido el sol de Uhura. Pero nunca se imaginó que Jim sería el planeta para el que el brillaría. Fem!Kirk/Spock. Alusión Spock/Uhura. Pre-Bones/Uhura.

Nota de autor: soy nueva, lo se, soy detestable poir cambiar a Jim, lo se. Pero también soy Gleek y estoy pasando un momento horrible, como toda la familia de Glee y he decidido meter mis energías en ST, ya que si me pongo a escribir algo de Glee, lloraré como una magdalena… otra vez.

Oneshot.

"Un millón de soles que iluminan sobre mi, un millón de noches y tu eres del más brillante azul, vamos a derribar el muro que nos divide y construir una estatua suficientemente fuerte para dos."

This is the New Year- A Great Big World.

A million suns that shine upon me…

Una vez el le había dicho que el cambio es el proceso esencial de toda existencia… claro que ella lo tomó como una mera frase de la doctrina de Spock y jamás lo había pensado demasiado.

Hace cinco años creyó que iba a ser ella la que estaría sobre esa camilla, en el ala médica, pujando y gritando y siendo sostenida y acariciada por Spock, compartiendo un momento único, ambos ansiosos de recibir a una niña o un niño con piel tostada, orejas puntiagudas, ojos marrones y cejas hacia arriba.

Y luego, el cambio del que tanto él hablaba.

Hace tres años, Spock había venido a ella y le había dicho que quería terminar con su relación amorosa porque no la unía un vínculo romántico con ella, que su acelerado Pon Farr le había dicho quien era su verdadera alma gemela: James Kirk. La chica rubia de ojos azules, con sonrisas brillantes como mil lunas y un rostro tan perfecto que dolía. La chica que pedía que no le llamen Jamie o Jamy, sino Jim, porque su padre había querido llamarla así y ella quería que siga así por siempre. La chica a la que Pike había cobijado bajo su ala, a tal punto que ella le llamaba papá. La chica que se había ganado el respeto de todos los vulcanos al salvar a cien de ellos de una devastadora explosión. La chica que había sido bienvenida a la casa de Sarek como si fuera una más. La chica que se ganaba, al menos, tres hypos diarias y constantes quejas de McCoy, que a pesar de todo, la amaba como si fuera su sangre. La chica que había adoptado a Chekov como un hermano pequeño y le había llevado a un bar para tener su primera vez. La chica de la que Scotty estaba orgulloso, como si fuera su hermano mayor. La chica que había salvado la vida de Sulu más veces de la que podía contar. La chica que descontrolaba el poderoso control de Spock en cada oportunidad dada.

La chica que hacía sentir a Spock.

-¡NO, NO, NO!-la escuchó gritar, por el vidrio de la habitación en la baya médica, la rubia transpiraba y luchaba contra sus ganas de pujar para traer a su primer hijo al mundo –al espacio.

Un grupo había bajado a una misión muy peligrosa en Andrómeda 4, que había enviado un llamado de emergencia a la Federación y siendo la Enterprise la nave más cercana al planeta, les habían pedido su intervención inmediata. Los Ch-Gus y los At- Halam eran tribus enemigas desde el comienzo de los tiempos Andromedianos. Claro que, luego de unirse a la Federación, cincuenta años antes, habían firmado un tratado de paz. Eso hasta que el hijo de los At-Halam había sido asesinado brutalmente en el río que tenía fronteras con las tierras de los Ch-Gus. Quienquiera que haya maquinado el plan, debería de estar satisfecho: habían entrado en una horrible y sangrienta guerra civil. Andrómeda 4 era uno de los planetas con más Dilitio en el cuadrante Fragoriano y el plan era simple: luego de la gran masacre, el dilitio extraído de las minas Andromedianas estaría disponible para cualquier pirata espacial disponible.

El grupo de la Enterprise, había bajado para hacer negociaciones, resolver el homicidio y culminar tan sangrienta riña. Spock estaba en ese grupo. El grupo había sido enviado a la superficie del planeta tropical hacía más de una semana y recientemente habían perdido los signos vitales del medio Vulcano, lo cual, llevó a una embarazada Capitán a un parto prematuro –la mujer estaba de ocho meses y dos semanas de embarazo.

Todavía recordaba, estar en el Puente, escuchando todas las comunicaciones, con un preocupado McCoy chocando cada segundo los signos vitales de los restantes miembros del grupo. Apenas habían visto la línea plana en la pantalla de Spock, las puertas de la cabina se habían abierto dejando pasar a una estresada Capitán, con sus manos abrazando su enorme barriga.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de la línea plana, había cerrado los ojos.

-¿Quién?- había susurrada.

McCoy, al verse faltante de palabras, la había mirado a ella.

-Capitán…-comenzó, pero su tono se había quebrado. Oh, Spock, su amado y hermoso Spock.- Jim…

Y solo habían bastado esas palabras para que la rubia cayese al suelo.

Y luego todo había sido un borrón. Gritos de McCoy, la línea de Spock volviendo a funcionar.

-¿Qué le sucede a mi esposa?-había sido l primero que el medio Vulcano había preguntado.

Uhura nunca en su vida había estado tan aliviada.

-Se ha desmayado cuando tus signos vitales desaparecieron, hace como diez minutos…-le línea de la baya médica sonó.

-¡Uhura, Jim entró en parto!-casi gritó Chapel.- ¡Quiere a su esposo con ella, tememos que retenga sus pujes y que algo le suceda al bebé!

La línea de Spock se había silenciado unos segundos.

-La situación ya está resuelta, Señor Scott, llegaré al punto de elevación en tres minutos.-había ordenado el Vulcano, su tono faltante de la indiferencia vulcana, para hacer lugar a una desesperación palpable.

-¡Nyota, necesitamos ayuda con Jim, necesita a alguien conocido con ella! ¡Necesitamos que ella puje!-había casi gritado Chapel.

Ella no había dudado en tomar el turbo elevador y correr hacia la camilla donde estaba su capitán, entre lágrimas, gruñidos y gemidos, esperando a su esposo, a quien Uhura aún amaba con locura-

-¡No puede ser!-lloraba la rubia apretando la mano de la teniente.- ¡No otra vez, mi bebé no puede perder a su papá como yo! ¡Por Dios!

-¡Maldita sea, el bebé se está sofocando, la placenta se ha roto!-dijo McCoy nervioso.- ¡Jim, por favor, necesito que pujes despacio, necesitamos sacar a Jimmy Junior!

-¡No, no puedo hacerlo sin mi esposo, no puedo, Bones!-chilló la rubia entre lágrimas.- Oh, Dios, mataré a mi bebé… Mi bebé morirá por mi culpa.- se lamentó.

-¡JIM!

Spock, con heridas en el rostro y la tela de su camiseta rasgada, corrió hacia su esposa, sin parecer notar nada a su alrededor.

Jim lo vió y rompió en un llanto alegre.

-¡Oh, Dios, estás bien! Spock estás bien…-dijo tomando su mano y besando sus labios con suavidad.

Uhura se movió para dejar a la parturienta y a su esposo, tranquilos. Salió del cuarto y se sentó junto a un inquieto Chekov y a un sonriente Sulu, que veía fascinado el parto, Scotty, de pié a un lado del piloto, sonreía como si le hubiesen regalado una ración de un años de sándwiches de jamón ibérico y queso gruyere.

Vio, con un nudo en la garganta a Spock besar la frente de su esposa, diciéndole cosas suaves al oído, mitad en Vulcano, mitad en Estándar.

Y pronto el llanto de un recién nacido llenó, no solo el ala médica, sino también toda la nave, ya que luego se dieron cuenta de que las comunicaciones por los altor parlantes estaba abierta y también se escucharon aplausos, silbidos y gritos de alegría de parte de las cuatrocientas cincuenta personas que conformaban la enorme familia de la Enterprise.

Pero Uhura casi no escuchó lo que sonaba a su alrededor, cerró sus afilados sentidos auditivos y solo vió la escena que se reproducía frente a sus ojos, detrás de la pared de cristal.

Chapel, le entregaba al bebé que había bajado el volumen en su llanto, envuelto en una manta rosa a una cansada, pero feliz capitán.

La mujer lo sostuvo contra su pecho y antes de mirar con fascinación a su hija, le dio un suave beso a un Spock que se veía al punto del desmayo.

-¡Es una niña, sana y con unos fuertes pulmones!-anunció McCoy saliendo del cuarto para darle privacidad a la nueva familia.

Uhura sonrió, con dolor, con alegría, con tristeza, con felicidad.

Spock era feliz.

Los habían dejado entrar al cuarto a ver a la nueva tripulante, un día después de su nacimiento ya que como la jovencita era medio vulcana –al parecer, lo genes vulcanos habían ganado un cincuenta por ciento de los cromosomas al ser más fuertes que los humanos- y como era una Psi-Nul, necesitaban crear un vínculo familiar entre los tres.

Jim estaba dormida y Spock estaba de pié, vestido con ropas limpias y sus heridas curadas apropiadamente, y con su hija, en sus brazos.

-Oh, miren a la dulce señorita…-dijo Scotty con voz suave y baja, algo extraño en el, porque parecía estar gritando siempre.

-¡Es rubia como la capitán!-casi chilló Chekov bien bajito, con una sonrisa que dejaría al más helado de los vulcanos, derretido en el suelo de la ternura.

Spock, alzó la vista de su hija y les dirigió lo más precido a una sonrisa que un Vulcano podía dar.

-Lo que no ha sacado de su madre es su inquietud y simpatía por el desorden ya que ha llorado solo cuando nació.-les informó.- Ha estado tranquila desde ese momento.

-¿Ha logrado el lazo, señor Spock?-preguntó Sulu con una sonrisa gentil, dejando un peluche de un gato junto al resto de las decenas de regalos en una esquina del cuarto. Muchos de ellos aún no abiertos.

-Hemos logrado la conexión filial completa en escaso tiempo, lo cual muestra claramente las altas capacidad des de mi Ko-fu.-les dijo con ojos brillantes del orgullo.

-Tu cabeza va a explotar si sigues inflando ese ego, querido.-se escuchó la rasposa voz de la capitán desde su posición.

Spock le dirigió una mirada afectuosa.

-Lo intentaré, T'hy'la.-le respondió el, para sorpresa de todos.

Jim sonrió y miró a todos con una gran sonrisa, a pesar de verse agotada.

-¿Vieron a la bebé de la Enterprise?-preguntó con sus ojos brillantes.- es hermosa…

Todos soltaron suaves risas ante ello.

-De hecho, el comandante no nos ha dejado darle una mirada más que a su cabeza.-señaló Uhura mirando con una sonrisa suave a Spock, que pareció apretar más contra su cuerpo el pequeño cuerpo de su hija.

-¡Oh, vamos, Spock! ¡Ellos me consiguieron helado de frutillas!-protestó.- dales un ratito pequeño la niña a los chicos… creo que los tíos tienen derecho de concoer a la bebé más hermosa del universo.

Spock, aunque algo dudoso, le pasó la bebé a Scotty, quien luego de decirle que protegería a la nave para ella y que la levaría a conocer a Keenser, se la pasó a Sulu, que se la pasó a un nervioso Pavel y luego llegó a manos de Uhura.

Cuando la vió su respiración se detuvo y su corazón faltó unos cuantos latidos.

Era hermosa.

Sus cejas era del color de su cabello, un rubio miel; su piel era pálida, con tintes verdosos como la de Spock, sus orejitas eran puntudas y sus ojos, sus enormes ojos azules ya llevaban la marca registrada Kirk: eran irresistibles, incluso en la tranquilidad de su mirada y su rostro levemente fruncido, como si estuviera procesando todo, catalogando y analizando. Tal vez así Spock había sido de bebé.

-Le caes bien.-dijo Jim con una suave sonrisa, ahora con Spock sentado a su lado, abrazándola por los hombros con un brazo y la mano ocupada entre las suyas.- cree que tu presencia es desestresante.-rodó sus ojos azules y miró a su esposo con falsa irritación.- Ahora tengo que aguantar a dos lógicos vulcanos…-soltó un suspiro.- no se que sucederá cuando tengamos al resto…

Todos la miraron asombrados ante ese último comentario.

-¿El resto?-preguntó Leonard entrando a la habitación y sacando de sus brazos a la pequeña, que se acurrucó contra el pecho del doctor y cerró los ojos, casi parecía contenta.- ¿Piensas darnos otro susto de estos unas veces más?

-Tres, al menos.-señaló Spock y todos lo miraron, ahora, estupefactos.- Al ser Jim y yo ser criados, esencialmente como hijos únicos, hemos decidido tener, al menos cuatro hijos.

-Mis nervios…-murmuró Jim con una risita.

-Oh, si son como esta damita, yo seré niñero las veces que quieran…-dijo McCoy con una expresión llena de afecto, dirigida a la pareja y a la bebé en sus brazos.- Oh, si, damita, el padrino Bones cuidará de ti y cuantos hermanos tengas cuando tus padres están maníacos y necesiten vacaciones.

Todos rieron ante las palabras del doctor, incluso Spock había curvado un poco sus labios hacia arriba.

-Espero que su reiterada presencia en la vida de mi hija no le contagie sus modos, Dr McCoy.-dijo el Vulcano, ganándose un mirada de muerte del doctor sureño.

-¿El comandante Spock hizo un chiste?-preguntó Chekov incrédulo.

Sulu palmeó el hombro de su amigo y sonrió.

-Ha estado expuesto a la cepa Kirk, acostúmbrate amigo.-bromeó y luego los miró con curiosidad.- ¿Cuál es el nombre de la princesa?

Todos los miraron entusiasmados por saber.

-Shin'Tagai Amanda Leah.-anunció Spock con un tono fuerte, como si anunciase el nombre de una princesa.

-Pero le diremos Amy o Leah, que por cierto, viene de tu nombre de pila, Bones… deberías de sentirte… espera… ¿Estás llorando?-todos se giraron al doctor que sorbía su nariz suavemente y miraba a Jim y a Spock con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Con la cantidad de sustos que ustedes dos me han dado en cinco años, merezco que todos sus hijos tengas partes de mi nombre.-se quejó, pero sonreía demasiado como para parecer enojado.

-¡El próximo se llamara Leo, entonces!-dijo Jim feliz.

Todos se largaron a reir cuando escucharon el sonido de protesta de Spock.

Diez minutos después Sulu, Scotty y Chekov volvieron a la cabina. Ella y McCoy se quedaron con el matrimonio, entreteniéndose con la pequeña, mientras que Spock y Jim se miraban a los ojos, y seguramente, se comunicaban por su lazo.

-¿Tu cómo estás?-preguntó el doctor aún mirando directamente a la belleza en sus brazos. Uhura lo miró algo asombrada.- y no permito que mientas, cuando te vi tomando al aniña pensé que te había dado para tomar un vaso de hiel.

Jim tenía razón, el doctor era lector de mentes.

-Estaré bien.-dijo sinceramente.- ya debería de haberme acostumbrado, pero…

McCoy asintió, entendiendo.

-Encontrarás a alguien, estoy seguro.-le sonrió.- creo que esta princesa tiene hambre y quiere a su mami…-dijo en voz alta, haciendo que el matrimonio salga de su mundo.

Jim sonrió y tomó a su hija en brazos y le besó la cabeza.

-Veamos si quieres comer por los medios tradicionales…-dijo la mujer corriendo su ropa para darle el pecho al bebé, que al sentir el pezón sobre su boca, comenzó a succionar con entusiasmo. O todo el entusiasmo que un bebé medio Vulcano podía demostrar.

-Uhura, es mejor que dejemos a los Ingalls solos un rato…-dijo McCoy en tono de broma.- adiós, Leah… Jimbo… Elfo…

-Doctor.-se despidió Spock de ellos, sin dejar de mirar a su familia.- Fascinante.-le escucharon decir.- al parecer el katra de nuestra hija necesita alimentación mamífera…

Ella y el médico soltaron unas sendas carcajadas al oír la respuesta de la capitán.

-Cariño, si me haces sentir un vaca otra vez, juro que tu katra necesitará de reproducción mamífera por tres meses.

-¿Café en el Mess?-preguntó Leonard saliendo con ella.

Ella se giró un segundo y dio una última mirada a la feliz familia y asintió aceptando la mano del apuesto doctor.

-Le sigo.-respondió y la sonrisa que tuvo del pelinegro, hizo que una cálida sensación la inundara por dentro.

Tal vez Spock había sido su sol un tiempo, pero Leonard parecía brillar con la intensidad de millones de soles y hacer de millones de noches, las más brillantes en su vida.

Primer intento de FF de ST y cambio de género a Kirk. Ok, lo siento, amigos trekkies, lo que pasa es que quería a un Jim de parto y a un paternal Spock y como NO SE ESCRIBIR MPREG, salí con esto y me gusto hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Uhura.

Bien, me despido y espero sus reviews si quieren un punto de vista de Spock o Jim.

Sería genial.

Larga vida y próspera.

Talula.


End file.
